disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frankenweenie (3)
Chapter 3: Baseball After school, Mr. Ryskuruski handed out permission slips for the science fair. "Students," the teacher said, "on your way out, I want you to take a permission slip for the science fair. Have your parents sign it!" Victor and Elsa were the first ones to get the sheets of paper with everything they could do and what they shouldn't do. "First prise is a huge trophy!" Bob cried, getting in line with Toshiaki behind him. ************* While Victor and Elsa were unhooking their bikes from the bike rack, they heard something behind them. Victor turned around and saw Celia, holding her cat Mr. Whiskers, who was purring softly. "Hello, Victor," the girl said, in her monitone. "Hi," Victor muttered. Celia stroked Mr. Whiskers' fur. "Mr. Whiskers had a dream about you last night!" Celia explained. "How do you know?" Elsa asked. Celia reached into her dress pocket. She pulled out something. " 'Cause this morning," Celia began, stretching out her hand to show them, "he made this!" Victor and Elsa looked down. They saw something shaped like a V'' on a strip of cloth. "Did get that out of the litter box?!" Victor asked, disgusted. The weird girl put it back inside her pocket. "It's an ''omen!" Celia declared, "last month he dreamed about Bob...he fell in a manhole! He dreamed about Toshiaki, the day he pitched..a perfect game! And Nassor the day..he got knocked unconcious! If Mr. Whiskers dreams about you, then it means somthing big is gonna happen!" She held out the V''. Victor and Elsa exchanged glances. Then Victor looked at Mr. Whiskers. "Meow!" Mr. Whiskers seemed to be agreeing with his owner about the "omens" he made. Victor and Elsa hopped onto their bikes. "You can keep it," Victor said, riding off with Elsa. "One day you'll dream about me," Celia asked her cat, holding him high in the air, "won't you, Kitty?" ************* As soon as they got home, Elsa rode into her driveway. She skidded to a halt. "Bye, Victor!" Elsa called out to her neighbor, "see you tonight!" Victor waved. He heard Sparky barking. "Heya boy!" Victor said, unlatching the gate, "were you good while I was gone?" Victor bent down and Sparky answered with a bunch of slobbery kisses. Suddenly, Edgar barged in. "You'll be my partner right, Victor?" The other boy asked, "because you have to have a partner for the science fair and whoever is your partner is going to win! I have ''lots of ideas! We could make a Death Ray!" Sparky held the permission slip in his mouth. Victor looked at it. Then he looked back at Edgar. "It says no Death Rays," he explained, "see?" "Aw man!" Luke cried, disappointed, "I still want to do it! C'mon, who else would be your partner? You don't have friends and neither do I!" Victor stood up, a bit annoyed at the "no friends" remark, and shooed Edgar out of his yard. "I'm sorry Edgar," Victor said, shutting the gate, "but I just don't need a partner. I like to work alone!" And with that, he and Sparky headed inside. ************* "Will you sign my permission slip?" Victor asked his dad. Mrs. Frankenstein put a plateful of food in front of him. "You want to do the science fair, and that's great!" Mr. Frankenstein said, "but I'' want you to try a sport. Say..''baseball." Mr. Frankenstein picked up a skewer that had a piece of shrimp on it and another with a chunk of meat. Sparky saw some meat fall while he was under the table. It was gone in a flash. Soon, he began to beg for more. "Science fair, baseball," Mr. Frankenstein went on, "science fair, baseball. How do you choose? Guess what, you don't have to! We meet in the middle! And everyone's happy!" Victor looked down at Sparky, with an annoyed look on his face. Sparky licked Victor's hand sympetheticly. He knew that Victor wouldn't like baseball. He could just smell it. ************* Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Films